Shark Bait
by Lose Your Senses
Summary: Things were simple really, Harry and Draco lived in some sort of endless monotony that wouldn't end, everyone else came into the equation 7 days and 4 evenings a week, to say it was progress was a long shot. Draco threatens endless promises of operation "Shark Bait" to commence if Harry ever got too personal, and one evening Operation "Shark Bait" went live..


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, JK Rowling has that honour.  
Um yeah I started writing and I couldn't stop, so um here's **_**Shark Bait**_** for you all.**

In some ways, Draco Malfoy was exactly the same as Dudley Dursley, they both never thought of anybody else unless it was for their own self-gain. They also were bullies, extremely self-centred and entirely emotionless, no heart you could say. Harry couldn't see much of a difference between the two of them; of course one of them was rather large and portly and the other was deathly pale and quite substantially skinny.

Despite the extreme similarities and the few differences, there was just something about one of them that stuck in his mind, the delicate use of words and the piercing eyes. "Piss off Potter, McGonagall's essay is tedious enough without you making lovey-dovey eyes at me" well maybe not such delicate words, Harry thought to himself.

Yet there he was sat clearly normal in front of Harry's eyes, and acting perfectly well- Dracoish, if that was even a word. "You know how similar you and Dudley are?" Harry virtually blurted out, not thinking before he opened his mouth.

"You sure know how to sweet talk, don't you?" Draco scowled at Harry, taking the end of the quill from between his lips, and placing it down next to the parchment with very few scribbled words. Those eyes bore into Harry for no longer than two point five seconds, before Draco frowned at him. "No! I mean just the way you act sometimes... it reminds me of him" Harry decided to tell the Slytherin boy, only to gain a slight grumble, and an ever obvious mumble of those same delicate words he always loved.

"So now you have a flaming crush on Dudley Dursley do you?" Draco said ever so sardonically, a little spite in his tone; "Nice to know I have competition" he huffed, looking back down at his parchment, praying for a distraction from the pointless conversation. The Room of Requirement was the only place either Draco or Harry could get some peace, or so Draco thought, the latter seemed to have other ideas.

As Harry sighed, so did Draco, clearly he had been praying to the wrong guy for an ounce of peace, "You're both self-absorbed and treat those around you like shit, if that's what you are trying to tell me" after those words the Slytherin 'Prince' feigned hurt and disbelief. He reached over and pushed Harry's glasses up his nose, snorting unceremoniously with laughter, very un- Dracoish, Harry took as a mental note.

"Really go on, you're flattering me, at this rate you'll have me in bed, in no time" the sarcasm never left that posh toff's lips, which didn't really surprise 'Potter' one ounce. One way to prove the words he spoke and the words that certainly would not be repeated from Harry's mouth nonetheless.

That same Gryffindor boy just sat there with a look of disappointment on his face, Draco sure knew how to prove Harry's point very well. "I am not Dudley Dursley's long lost twin, no matter what you think" Draco managed to obviously point out, he was far from his blood relation, in more than that way.

"We both know that but-" there was a very impromptu knock at the door, and both guys jumped out of their skins, but why would anybody be here at this time of the day, well evening? Draco shook his head in defeat, his one safe haven was pretty much under attack and he couldn't do anything about it, apart from gather his things methodically and glance at Harry.

"What?! It's not my fault, I swear!" Harry held his arms up in defence, he didn't have the foggiest clue or inkling as to who it was that was on the other side of the room, but that worried him, unless that person's purpose was to try and find either of them.

Draco paced and paced until he gave in and stood by Harry, "So help me god if it's-" the Slytherin had his sentence halted by the voice on the other side of the door, and then if he wasn't looking at Harry with contempt, he was now, fury rising within him, and also a little jealousy at the fact that Harry's attention was diverted away from him.

Harry glimpsed at the white blonde next to him, and didn't like what he saw at all, there was a furrow in his brow, and his fists were clenched around the lone strap of his bag, he truly was a picture of the most furious person on the planet right now, and Harry hoped that it wasn't going to be taken out on him. "Harry, hey Harry, are you there?" spoke the very familiar voice of Ginny Weasley no less, Harry saw Draco's lips knit together, trying to stop himself from making a snide remark.

But clearly he couldn't stop himself entirely from speaking, "Harry, you can stop her, don't let Weaslette in" the tone was demanding, which caused a little quirk in Harry's lip to occur, he couldn't help but admire Draco a little bit for his possessiveness.

However, Harry couldn't comply with the demands, as much he really wanted to, cogs turned in his head, and he realised that she could come in if he just opened the door on his side. As he made his way to the door, a strong hand gripped arm, and steely eyes warned him not to do what he was set on doing. "Don't" Draco simply said, why was Ginny looking for Harry at this time of day, and what did she want from him?

Harry shook Draco off but looked at him warningly, "It's okay, I've got this" his voice was soft and a smile rose on his lips, a genuine one at that, before he walked towards the door and opened it. Only to be engulfed in a massive hug from Ginny, Draco couldn't help but scowl at the sight, _she_ had her paws all over Harry and that was something he would not stand around to watch.

Draco stormed towards the now openly discarded door; his eyes fixed on the look their faces, Harry's was one of a grimace, however the look on the Weasley was rather peculiar, her lips were moving at a fast pace. Then she glanced at him, slowing her words so he could read them, "He's Mine" was all he could decipher before he took another step towards the door.

"Believe it or not Weasley, you saved me from the nauseating atmosphere" he almost spat out, giving one last glance to a confused Harry. Then everything was back to normal, Draco hated Harry, simple enough really, both ignoring each other in the presence of their respective houses. Harry and Ginny was next 'talk about' thing, and Draco was just a fly on the wall, just along for the ride so to speak.

It was evident that there would be no change in their lives, it was simple, Harry had to keep his "Saviour" image, and being anywhere near Draco didn't come as part of that image. Harry had to be with someone who wouldn't tarnish his reputation, somebody who was more than likely a Gryffindor and definitely not a Slytherin, and certainly not Draco.

It was choking him, and there was nothing he could do but let go of the reigns tightening around him, restricting him from being free, from this monotony. The monotony of, every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday succumbing to Harry's desperate pleas of some kind of freedom, a freedom from the same thing day in and day out, even saviour's needed breathing space.

"Malfoy-" his thoughts were suddenly cut off by the voice of the said saviour, of course the hero complex came into play here, in the presence of a Weasley it was inevitable the words that were going to come out, "Rot in hell" but Draco didn't realise they came with an invisible punch in the gut, and the face and every other part of his body. There was a titter of laughter and Draco couldn't control himself.

His fist reacted before his head could stop him, Harry now stepped back, shocked and stunned at the reaction, a small amount of blood trickling from his lip. Before anybody could do anything else Draco let out a breath and mumble of words, and just walked away down the corridor and out of sight, his breathing still heavy and laboured, and his pulse quickening.

It was funny how much things hurt you both physically and mentally, Harry's throbbing lip took over his mind but it was barely controlled as the words Draco whispered echoed around in his head, "Now you're shark bait" those words Harry dreaded to hear, he had been warned but he just couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he?

**Ach, finally finished, there will be more to come with this, but I am not sure when, coz I have college at the moment and my exams are looming over me. But please, please, please review, because there is definitely more juice to come, **_**shark bait**_** ooh what does that mean, well clearly Harry knows and so does Draco, but you'll just have to wait and see won't you?**


End file.
